


Red

by mygiantoflannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygiantoflannister/pseuds/mygiantoflannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short drabble written for Sansa Appreciation Week on Tumblr (Day 6: Sansa + a color).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Sansa sat alone in her room in the Eyrie, working absentmindedly on her sewing. She gasped aloud when in her inattention, the needle pricked her finger, and a single drop of red blood blossomed and fell onto the white fabric she was embroidering. Sansa’s eyes could focus on naught but the red stain slowly growing on the cloth. But it was not just a color.

Red was the leaves of the heart tree in the Godswood at Winterfell.

Red was her father’s blood when the King’s Justice took his head.

Red was her moon’s blood on her sheets as she tried so desperately to hide it from the queen.

Red was the blood on the hound’s face when he asked her to leave with him on the night the Blackwater burned green.

Red was the blush on Tyrion’s cheeks when she refused to kneel for him on her wedding day.

Red was what they called her uncle’s wedding.

Red was Robb’s hair, and mother’s hair, and even her own.

Sansa glanced at herself in the mirror, searching for red. Alayne Stone looked back.


End file.
